·:Work From Home:·
by SheNdy
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando estás harta de que tu novio trabaje más que prestarte atención? Descubre como las cinco chicas de Konoha se vengan de sus novios. Songfic de "Work From Home" - Fifth Harmony SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen y algo de SuiKa y KibaTaka.
¡Hola a todos! Nueva historia que me ha inspirado la canción de _**Work From Home - Fifth Harmony,**_ la cual llevo semanas enganchada. Antes que nada, el baile de las chicas es igual que el del videoclip (el cual tenéis que ver porque es fabuloso).

 **Aclaración:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los derechos de la canción de Fifth Harmony, pero el fic es mío.

 **Parejas:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen y algo de SuiKa y KibaTaka

PD: Esta es la ropa que llevan las chicas (y si hay algún problema avisadme):

(1) /wp-content/uploads/2014/08/normani_

(2) g01. .

(3) .

(4) .

(5) cgi/img-set/cid/144789504/id/ThYkaeeQ5BGFk_

.

.

¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! ¡DISFRUTAD!

* * *

 ** _Work From Home_**

.

.

\- No me puedo creer que me estéis obligando a hacer esto – dijo Tenten cruzándose de brazos mientras se contemplaba en el espejo.

\- Lo que yo no me puedo creer es que pienses llevar esa camiseta tan horrible, Ten. ¿No tienes nada mejor en el armario? ¿Algo _menos_ cerrado?

\- No a todas nos gusta enseñar, Ino – se defendió la castaña sacando la lengua, sin poder evitar contemplarse otra vez en el espejo y dando la razón a su rubia amiga. – _Maldita Ino, ¡qué razón tiene!_ – pensó mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

\- Cerda, no seas mala – intervino Sakura con una sonrisa. – Has hecho que Tenie se cambie de camiseta.

\- Perdona por ser buena amiga – dijo Ino encogiéndose de hombros mientras peinaba su largo cabello liso que había decidido dejar suelto esa noche.

\- Se supone que debemos estar unidas en esto, no discutir, chicas.

\- Tema tiene razón – suspiró la pelirrosa del grupo pintándose los labios de rojo llamativo. – Esto es para _ellos_.

\- ¿Dónde está Hinata? – inquirió Tenten poniéndose otra camiseta, esta vez más provocativa.

\- Estaba de camino – respondió Ino guiñando un ojo a su amiga. – Esa es _la_ correcta.

Tenten sonrió a su amiga y se miró en el espejo. Su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza de lado, tenía un crop top negro de manga corta que dejaba ver parte de la piel de vientre, pero su ombligo se mantenía cubierto gracias a una falda skater de estampado pata de gallo y unos botines negros de cordones abiertos en la puntera (1). Tenía los ojos levemente maquillados con sombra marrón, su raya negra y los labios de un color rosa palo que los hacía más apetecibles.

\- ¡Perfecta, Ten! – gritó Temari abrazando a su amiga. – Neji no va a querer salir de la cama en un tiempo.

\- Tú sí que estás sexy, Tema-chan.

Sus labios en rojo compusieron una sonrisa mientras se colocaba mejor aquel top ceñido de estampado de leopardo con un escote en forma de corazón (2). Se había puesto unos leggins de cuero y unos altos tacones para acompañar y su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas en vez de en cuatro.

\- Pero la que está espectacular es Ino.

\- Yo siempre lo estoy, Tema – sonrió con confianza en aquella falda negra ajustada que combinaba perfectamente con una camiseta de finos tirantes azul (3).

\- Qué modesta, cerda – dijo sarcásticamente Sakura saliendo del baño. Su pelo, que llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, caía totalmente ondulado por los lados, dando un aspecto más salvaje a su look. Su mirada estaba totalmente enmarcada de negro y dorado resaltando el jade de sus ojos. - ¿Estáis listas? Hinata está ya abajo.

\- Madre mía, frentona – susurró Ino anonadada al igual que el resto de sus amigas. – ¡Estás totalmente sexy! Si no fuera porque estoy con Sai, esta noche te entraría de fijo.

\- No seas estúpida, cerda – rio Sakura cogiendo su bolso, no sin antes darse un vistazo en el espejo. Lo cierto es que Ino tenía razón. Estaba demasiado sexy en aquel crop top negro ajustado sin tirantes y _muy_ corto, unos pantalones altos dorados de lentejuelas, todo conjuntado con unos botines altos y negros (4).

Salieron de casa de Tenten y se montaron en el coche donde Hinata esperaba con una sonrisa en aquellos labios color rosa.

\- ¡Estás hermosa, Hina-chan! – halagó Tenten sentándose en el asiento de copiloto y admirando el conjunto de su amiga (5).

\- Muchas gracias, Tenten-chan. Vosotras también lo estáis.

Condujeron por más de diez minutos hasta llegar a una discoteca llamada _Shinobi_ , donde sus amigos iban a celebrar el veinticuatro cumpleaños de Kiba. Aparcaron cerca de la puerta y bajaron del coche llamando la atención de todas las miradas que estaban en la cola. Ino sonrió ampliamente de lado y se acercó al portero con una mirada coqueta que embobó a más de uno.

\- Hola – saludó con voz sensual. - Yamanaka Ino y compañía – dijo sin perder la sonrisa. – Estamos en la lista del cumpleaños. - El hombre de ojos grises comprobó un momento la lista, asintió y las dejó pasar. – Gracias, bombón – finalizó guiñando un ojo al atractivo portero.

\- Sabes que no tenías que hacer eso, ¿verdad? – habló Sakura con una sonrisa comprobando como el portero todavía las observaba entrar en el edificio. – Estábamos en aquella lista de todos modos.

\- Oh, Saku, ¿y perderme esa cara que se les queda? – soltó una risita pasando el brazo por los hombros de su mejor amiga.

\- Tienes razón, cerda – apoyó la chica riendo pasando su brazo por la cintura de la rubia.

La alta música resonaba por todos los rincones del lugar, donde decenas de cuerpos se movían al ritmo o por lo menos, la mayoría lo intentaban. Ino las dirigió hasta la zona privada que Kiba había reservado para su cumpleaños. Subieron unas escaleras hacia la segunda planta donde al final de ellas había otro hombre que las esperaba con una lista y unas pulseras de color verde fosforito que indicaban que eran parte del cumpleaños y por tanto, que había barra libre. Después de que el hombre comprobara sus nombres y las colocara una de esas pulseras, entraron en la zona del cumpleaños que ya estaba algo llena de gente.

\- ¿Veis a los chicos? – cuestionó Hinata posando sus ojos por todos los invitados.

\- Por supuesto que **no** _,_ Hinata, ¿te sorprende? – respondió la Yamanaka cruzándose de brazos algo molesta. – Seguro que están trabajando.

\- Maldito, Neji. No sabe la de horas que me he tirado arreglándome para que luego él pase de todo por su estúpido trabajo.

\- Lo único que le pedí a Shikamaru es que hoy no acabara tarde para así disfrutar de la noche, pero seguro que el muy idiota pensó que todo era demasiado problemático y se quedó hasta tarde trabajando. – Temari avanzó furiosamente hacia la barra. - ¡Tú! ¡Cinco chupitos de tequila! – el barman la miró asustado, pero asintió. - ¡Malditos hombres! ¡Deberían pagar por ello!

\- Tema-chan no creo que… - susurró la más tímida con una sonrisa de disculpa para el pobre barman.

\- ¡Tema está en lo correcto, Hinata! – se unió Sakura totalmente molesta de que Sasuke no estuviera ahí. - Deberíamos vengarnos para que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacen. ¿Quién está conmigo? – inquirió cogiendo un chupito y alzándolo.

\- Yo – respondieron al unísono Temari y Tenten cogiendo sus respectivos vasos.

\- Sabes que yo siempre, frentona.

Sakura sonrió a su mejor amiga y sus ojos y el resto del grupo se posaron sobre la tímida del grupo.

\- Yo…no sé, chicas. Ya sabéis que no se me da bien eso de las venganzas – se disculpó algo apenada.

\- Por favor, Hinata – Sakura rodó los ojos soltando un suspiro. - ¿Cuántas veces te has arreglado así de preciosa y Naruto no lo ha valorado? Sabes que quiero mucho a ese estúpido, es como mi hermano, pero a veces no se da cuenta de lo que tiene – comentó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿No quieres que te valore más? ¿Qué en vez de prestar tanta atención a su trabajo te preste un poco más a ti?

\- Esto no es una guerra, simplemente una pequeña batalla para que se den cuenta de que también existimos – apoyó Tenten con una sonrisa.

\- Y ambas sabemos que has estado más de una hora arreglándote para ese baka y, ¿lo ves tú por algún lado? – inquirió Sakura ofreciendo el chupito a su amiga. - ¿Qué nos dices?

La joven Hyuga pensó detenidamente en las palabras de sus amigas y se maldijo a sí misma por sentirse totalmente identificada con ellas. ¿Para qué mentir? Se había pasado más de dos horas encerrada en su cuarto preparándose, le había pedido a Naruto que fuera puntual y que dejara un poco aquel proyecto por un par de horas, y él la había prometido que lo iba a hacer. Sin embargo, ni Naruto ni su promesa estaban presentes y eso la había molestado **bastante**.

Agarró el chupito que Sakura le ofrecía ante las sonrisas de victoria del grupo y extendió su chupito para brindar.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Las chicas exclamaron alegremente, brindaron y se bebieron el chupito de golpe. Era el comienzo de una larga noche.

\- Tengo una gran idea – dijo Sakura sonriendo maliciosamente. – Pero necesitaremos la ayuda de Kiba.

\- ¿Y por qué Kiba?

\- Porque sabe cantar la canción que estoy pensando, Tenie.

\- ¿Cantar? Oh, eso me gusta, frente.

\- ¿¡Cantar!? – Tenten miró horrorizada a sus amigas. – Necesitaré más copas si vamos a cantar – intervino la castaña siendo apoyada por la tímida del grupo. – _Necesitamos_ más copas, bastantes más.

\- Está bien. Nosotras nos encargamos de Kiba en lo que vosotras pedís – Sakura miró a Ino con una sonrisa y ambas se despidieron.

Caminaron por la pista encontrándose con todos sus amigos y divisaron a Kiba charlando muy cerca en una pared con Tamaki. El chico vestía una camisa granate con los dos botones primeros desabrochados y un pantalón vaquero claro.

\- ¡Kiba-kuuun! – gritaron las dos chicas a la vez lanzándose sobre su amigo. - ¡Felicidades!

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Muchas gracias! – Kiba recibió con gusto el abrazo. A fin de cuentas nunca rechazaría un abrazo de dos diosas como esas. – Espero que disfrutéis de la noche. Ahora si me disculpáis… – Pero por muy diosas que fueran, en ese instante necesitaba a la hermosa chica de pelo castaño envuelta en una falda vaquera y camiseta naranja. – Estaba tratando unos _asuntos_ , ¿no es cierto Tamaki- _chan_? – preguntó con voz sensual haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

\- Ay, pero seguro que Tama-chan nos deja unos minutos contigo, ¿sí? – pidió Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Cla-claro, Sakura-chan. Iré a por una bebida y ahora vuelvo – anunció sin perder su sonrojo.

\- No tardes – dijo el chico con voz grave y sensual mientras guiñaba un ojo a la chica, la cual se puso aún más roja. Una vez que la chica se alejó lo bastante, Kiba miró seriamente y con el ceño fruncido a sus dos amigas. - ¿Qué queréis?

\- Oh, Kiba-kun, ¿es qué acaso tenemos que querer algo para pasar unos minutos contigo? – dijo Sakura en un tono sensual rozando con sus dedos la mandíbula del hombre, quien tragó duro.

\- Si de algo os conozco, y os conozco desde hace mucho, es que vosotras dos **siempre** queréis algo. ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

\- Tan listo como siempre – Ino chasqueó la lengua y compuso una sonrisa. – Necesitamos que cantes con nosotras. Es un plan de venganza para los chicos.

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

\- ¿Porque eres nuestro amigo y nos quieres?

\- Prueba mejor, Yamanaka – habló Kiba componiendo una sonrisa de lado y cruzándose de brazos.

Ino sonrió de lado y se acercó a él quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, lo miró desafiante sin perder la sonrisa haciendo que el chico se tensara.

\- Porque puedo hacer que Tamaki acabe esta noche en tu cama y lo sabes – confesó en un tono firme que hizo que Kiba volviera a tragar duro.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que la convencerás?

\- Por el mismo motivo que te he convencido a ti – contestó guiñando un ojo separándose de su amigo y haciendo que tanto ella como Sakura compusieran una sonrisa orgullosa. – Además, que la puedo dar consejos en ese terreno.

\- Lo nuestro fue hace siete años, Ino – bufó el chico recordando la primera vez de Ino y de él en sus tiempos de instituto.

\- Algunas cosas no cambian – se encogió de hombros soltando una risita. Era cierto que ellos estuvieron juntos cuando eran unos adolescentes, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su amor por Sai. - ¿Y bien?

El Inuzuka posó su vista en la chica que se acercaba con una copa y una hermosa sonrisa que ganaba la atención de muchos a su paso. Suspiró y miró a sus dos amigas.

\- ¿Qué tengo que cantar?

Las dos chicas gritaron de júbilo y abrazaron a su amigo fuertemente para luego darle un beso en cada una de sus mejillas. El chico soltó un gran resoplido mientras se percataba de que acaba de hacer un pacto con dos aparentes ángeles aunque en realidad eran dos diablesas.

\- Nos reunimos con el resto y os explico todo.

*././.*

Cinco chicos entraban en la discoteca más de cuarenta minutos tarde de lo que habían quedado con sus respectivas novias.

\- Llegamos tardísimo – comentó el rubio mirando su reloj. – Hinata-chan me va a matar.

\- No eres el único que puede morir – intervino Sai imaginando el gran enojo de su escandalosa novia.

\- Lo más problemático es que Ino no sólo te gritará a ti, ¿sabes? – bufó el vago del grupo subiendo las escaleras del piso pensando en los chillidos tanto de su novia como de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Todo es culpa del teme!

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué cojones es mi culpa?

\- Si no hubieras tenido esa reunión de última hora, podríamos haber sido puntuales.

\- Y si tú no te hubieras puesto a hacer retoques de última hora en tu dichoso proyecto, tal vez habríamos llegado media hora antes, dobe – contraatacó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas dobe, teme!?

\- Sea como sea – interrumpió Neji mirando a sus amigos. – Vamos a tener que pensar una buena disculpa.

\- Estamos jodidos - dijo Naruto en un suspiro siendo apoyado por sus amigos.

Una vez entraron en la segunda planta con sus pulseras verdes, miraron hacia todos los lados en busca de sus novias, pero no las divisaron.

\- ¡Eh! Karin está en la barra. A lo mejor sabe dónde están – los chicos asintieron y se aceraron hasta la pelirroja quien llevaba un pequeño vestido de color blanco apretado a sus curvas, el cual llamaba la atención de su novio Suigetsu. - ¡Eh! ¡Karin! ¡Suigetsu! ¿Habéis visto a las chicas?

\- ¡Primito! ¡Chicos! – saludó Karin bebiendo de su vaso mirando a Naruto. – Oh, lo siento, las he visto hace un rato en la barra hablando con Kiba, pero ahora ya no sé dónde están – dijo con una sonrisa enigmática como si conociera algo que ellos no supieran y en cierto modo, **así** era.

\- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? – inquirió Neji frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no os tomáis algo mientras las esperáis? Estoy _segura_ de que aparecerán – Karin sonrió de lado bebiendo de su vodka limón.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y pidieron al barman unas bebidas. Al cabo de unos minutos, estaban bebiendo y charlando que no percataron de la presencia de dos chicas en medio de la pista con unos micrófonos. Karin sonrió orgullosa de sus amigas.

\- Oh, mirad, ahí están vuestras chicas – dijo en un tono poco inocente llamando la atención de los hombres, los cuales se giraron mirando la dirección que señalaba la pelirroja y las mandíbulas de dos de los chicos se abrieron al ver a sus novias ahí, causando una pequeña risita por parte de la pareja.

\- ¿Esas…son…? – habló Naruto pero no encontraba las palabras divisando a Hinata y a Tenten en medio de la pista.

\- ¿Pero qué narices…? – susurró Neji totalmente embobado con su novia.

La música empezó a sonar ganándose la atención de todas las miradas del cumpleaños y al instante, Hinata empezó a cantar su parte de la canción siendo observada de arriba abajo por su novio, quien no podía encontrar palabras para describir lo increíble que estaba.

 _[Work From Home – Fifth Harmony ft._ _Ty Dolla $ign]_

 _[Hinata (Camila)]_

 _ **I ain't worried '**_ _ **bout nothin', I ain't wearin' na-nada**_

 _ **I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta**_

 _ **Put in them hours, I'mma make it harder**_

 _ **I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired**_

\- Hinata-chan… - susurró totalmente cautivado por su voz, sus movimientos y en especial por su mirada.

Tenten se situó al lado de su amiga y con aquellos pozos chocolate cantó sin apartar su mirada de Neji a la vez que bailaba sensualmente con la no tan tímida del grupo.

\- _Maldita Tenten_ – pensó el Hyuga comprobando el corto de su falda y sintiendo una enorme urgencia de besar su piel.

 _[Tenten (Normani)]_

 _ **I know you're always on the night shift**_

 _ **But I can't stand these nights alone**_

 _ **And I don't need no explanation**_

 _ **Cause baby, you're the boss at home**_

En ese mismo instante, aparecieron el resto de las chicas con una sonrisa en los labios y se colocaron en posición, estando Sakura en el centro con Hinata a su derecha seguida de Tenten, y con Ino en su izquierda acompañada de Temari.

El resto de chicos miraron embobados a sus novias, en especial el joven Uchiha que no podía apartar la vista de aquellas joyas jades que tanto le habían enamorado. Se puso recto en su sitio y devoró con la mirada de arriba abajo a su novia.

 _Tan jodidamente deseable_.

\- Y mía – susurró ante sus pensamientos lamiéndose los labios.

\- Vaya con Sakura – oyó decir a un par de chicos situados cerca suyo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido acompañado de una mirada de odio, para luego continuar en su labor de comer con la mirada cada centímetro de su cremosa y deseable piel, desde abajo hasta posarse en su mirada atrevida sólo dirigida hacia él.

Su voz empezó a sonar a la vez que bailaba sensualmente y en sincronización con el resto de sus amigas, todo eso sin ni siquiera apartar ni un segundo la mirada de él.

 _[Sakura (Lauren)]_

 _ **You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work**_

 _ **But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work**_

 _ **You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work**_

 _ **Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work**_

 _ **We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**_

(Sakura guiñó un ojo a Sasuke quien sonrió de lado entendiendo el significado de sus palabras)

 _ **We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**_

\- Ne, _demasiado_ sexy – dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa siendo golpeado en la cabeza por su novia y recibiendo una mirada de odio del resto de hombres.

Al segundo, Ino se fue acercando lentamente hacia Sai con una sonrisa provocativa quedándose a escasos centímetros de él empezó a cantar.

 _[Ino (Ally)]_

 _ **Let's put it into motion, I'mma give you a promotion**_

 _ **I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean**_

 _ **We don't need nobody, I just need your body**_

(Ino se acercó a besarlo)

 _ **Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early**_

Sin embargo, se separó antes de hacerlo para decepción del chico quien observó cómo la sonrisa de su novia cambiaba a una más orgullosa.

\- Se refiere al sexo, ¿verdad? – inquirió con una falsa sonrisa Sai ante los últimos versos cantados por su novia mirando a su amigo Naruto, quien sólo pudo asentir viendo al espectáculo de las chicas.

Ino se alejó un par de pasos y empezó a bailar sensualmente mientras Temari apoyaba su brazo en el hombro de la chica y la acompañaba en su baile, calvando sus hermosos ojos en los negros de Shikamaru y cantando su parte.

 _[Temari (Dinah)]_

 _ **I know you're always on the night shift**_

 _ **But I can't stand these nights alone**_

 _ **And I don't need no explanation**_

 _ **Cause baby, you're the boss at home**_

\- Problemática Temari… - confesó en un susurró el vago del grupo, _demasiado_ a gusto y conforme con el pequeño espectáculo de su novia.

La rubia sonrió a Shikamaru antes de volverse a colocar en posición con el resto de sus amigas, la misma que al principio aunque esta vez a unos escasos pasos de los chicos, siendo totalmente devoradas por cinco pares de ojos.

 _[Sakura (Lauren)]_

 _ **You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work**_

 _ **But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work**_

 _ **You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work**_

 _ **Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work**_

 _ **We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**_

 _ **We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**_

Sasuke dio un paso al frente al ver como su novia se acercaba lentamente a él, cantando. Sakura rozó con sus dedos la mandíbula de su novio y se dio la vuelva rápidamente con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

\- _Joder, Sakura_ – pensó totalmente excitado por las acciones de su pelirrosa.

De pronto, una voz masculina les llamo la atención y todas las miradas se fijaron en los sillones del fondo donde Kiba estaba con un micrófono cantando con una sonrisa de lado. Se levantó y se acercó a paso lento a las chicas.

 _[Kiba (Ty Dolla $ign)]_

 _ **Oh yeah, girl go to work for me**_

 _ **Can you make it clap, no hands for me?**_

 _ **Take it to the ground, pick it up for me**_

 _ **Look back at it all over me**_

 _ **Put in work like my timesheet**_

 _ **She ride it like a '63**_

 _ **I'mma buy her new Céline**_

 _ **Let her ride in a foreign with me**_

\- ¿¡Kiba rapea!? – gritó Naruto totalmente anonadado.

El chico se quedó en medio de Sakura e Ino, las cuales empezaron a bailar sensualmente muy pegadas a él para el gusto de Sasuke y Sai. Y para colmo, se le suma el hecho de que Sakura miró desafiante al moreno y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Kiba.

\- _No se atreverá_ – pensó frunciendo el ceño a su pelirrosa.

Mas la suerte no estaba de parte del Uchiha, y viendo la sonrisa de orgullo y egocentrismo de su novia supo que iba a hacer lo contrario de lo que él quisiera.

\- ¡AAAHH! – chillaron la mayoría de las mujeres de la sala cuando Sakura quitó la camisa del cumpleañero y la lanzó parando en las manos de la sonrojada Tamaki.

\- ¡Eso **sí** que es sexy! – apoyó Karin admirando el bien formado torso de su amigo.

 _ **Oh, she the bae, I'm her boo**_

 _ **And she down to break the rules**_

 _ **Ride or die, she gon' go**_

 _ **I won't judge, she finessin'**_

 _ **I pipe her, she take that**_

 _ **Put in overtime on your body**_

Ino siguió moviéndose con Kiba a un lado y con Temari en el otro, mientras Hinata se situaba en el medio y ella y Sakura se pusieron de espaldas la una con la otra para cantar y bailar juntas en lo que Tenten se deslizaba de frente a la pelirrosa.

 _[Sakura & Hinata (Lauren & Camila)]_

 _ **You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work**_

 _ **But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work**_

 _ **You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work**_

 _ **Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work**_

 _ **We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**_

 _ **We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**_

\- Como a ese jodido estúpido perro se le ocurra tocar lo que **no** debe, puede darse muerto – gruñó Sasuke apretando su mandíbula.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, teme.

El ceño fruncido de Naruto pasó cuando vio a su querida novia mirándolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa cantando con su hermosa voz.

 _[Hinata (Camila)]_

 _ **Yeah, we can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**_

 _ **Yeah, we can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**_

 _ **Yeah**_

Las chicas acabaron recibieron aplausos y gritos de todos los presentes. Ellas sonrieron y se acercaron a Kiba, cada una le dio un beso en la mejilla para disgusto de sus novios.

\- Creo que nos han dado una lección – dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, recibiendo asentimiento de las cabezas de cada uno de sus amigos.

\- ¿A qué estáis esperando para ir a ver a vuestras novias? – la voz de Karin interrumpió en sus pensamientos. – Como la volváis a cagar con ellas, os juro que os mato. ¿¡Os queda claro!?

Naruto fue el primero que se acercó al grupo de chicos, saludó a sus amigas y agarró a Hinata de la muñeca, llevándola a un lugar algo apartado.

\- Hina-chan, lo siento mucho, en serio.

\- ¿Qué sientes? – atacó ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Has-has bebido? – preguntó alzando una ceja. Zarandeó su cabeza y se centró en lo importante. – Siento no haberte prestado atención y estar más pendiente del maldito proyecto que de ti – respondió rodeando su cintura sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de las dos brillantes perlas. – ¡Sabes que te quiero, Hinata-chan! Eres mi luna y mis estrellas.

\- Yo también te quiero Naruto-kun – y lo besó suavemente ante las miradas de sus amigos.

\- Tenten – llamó Neji sorprendiendo al resto. - ¿Podemos hablar?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Hyuga? – la chica se cruzó de brazos cuando estaban algo apartados de sus amigos y miró mal al chico. - ¿Vienes a disculparte?

\- Sí – dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Y ya está!? – gritó exasperada. - ¡Sabes lo mucho que odio que me pongas en segundo plato!

\- No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo – susurró él antes de besar sus labios.

\- ¿Y cómo estaré tan segura?

\- Porque a partir de ahora podrás controlarme desde **nuestra** casa– respondió sonriente levantando una ceja. Era el momento de vivir juntos.

\- Estás diciendo… - Tenten no terminó la frase porque una hermosa sonrisa se asomó por su boca. - ¡Sí! ¡Claro, que sí! – besó los labios de su novio sin poderse controlar.

\- Parece que a Tenie la ha salido bien – comentó la pelirrosa sonriendo y comprobando como Shikamaru se llevaba a Temari hacia otro lado.

\- ¡Eres el peor novio del mundo! – dijo la rubia soltándose del brazo de su novio. - ¿Sabes cuantas horas me he tirado delante del espejo? ¿Y para qué? ¡Para que llegues tarde, como siempre! – gruñó dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro del Nara.

\- Tenía que acabar unos papeles, mujer – resopló intentando no perder la paciencia. – Era algo importante…

\- ¿¡Y qué es más importante que tu novia, imbécil!?

\- Unas vacaciones con ella en una hermosa playa paradisiaca.

\- ¿Vaca-ciones? – inquirió sin entender.

\- He estado trabajando hasta tarde estos meses porque quería regalarte un viaje inolvidable, Temari – el chico sonrió observando a su novia, quien tenía el rostro perplejo. Temari se acercó a su novio y lo besó con pasión.

\- Te quiero, perezoso – susurró contra sus labios.

\- Eres demasiado problemática, Temari – dijo él suspirando componiendo una sonrisa de lado. – Pero te quiero.

Ino y Sakura observaron a sus amigos besarse y sonrieron orgullosas ante las pruebas de amor, pero aún faltaba la prueba de ellas. La rubia, totalmente harta de esperar, se acercó a Sai suspirando y se quedó a escasos centímetros de él.

\- ¿No te disculpas?

\- Nena, siento haber sido así contigo, pero sabes que todo lo que hago lo hago por ti – contestó de una forma tan sincera que sorprendió tanto a la rubia como a la pelirrosa. – Eres mi musa.

\- Oh, te quiero, Sai-kun – soltó un suspiro lanzándose con ansia contra sus labios. – Te quiero.

\- Yo también a ti, preciosa – Sai sonrió con aquella de sus típicas sonrisas. – Ahora, ¿cuándo vamos a tener ese sexo salvaje de no salir de la cama?

Sakura se sonrojó por haber tenido que escuchar aquella parte, pero para su suerte, su rubia mejor amiga le susurró la respuesta en su oído para luego besar sus labios otra vez.

Entonces, se sintió observada. Sus ojos se clavaron en el dios griego que estaba apoyado contra la barra, con una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados mostrando parte de su bien formado pecho, sus ojos se encontraron y supo que estaba perdida. Él mostró aquella sonrisa de lado que a ella tanto la volvía loca. Sin embargo, esta vez no le iba a dar el gusto. Lo miró desafiante y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa coqueta, invitándolo a seguirla y él lo hizo, porque él la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Sakura entró en un almacén vacío y al instante, notó como la puerta se cerraba y unos fuertes, pero conocidos brazos la rodearon por la cintura apretándola contra un fuerte torso a la vez que unos labios se posaron en su oreja derecha.

\- Estás _demasiado_ sexy.

\- ¿Esa es tu forma de pedir disculpas?

\- Hmp – besó su cuello. - ¿Esta es tu forma de castigarme? – contraatacó con voz grave. – No sabes lo excitado que estoy al verte bailar de esa forma. – Sus manos se deslizaron por sus cremosas piernas. – Lo jodidamente sexy que estás con esta ropa.

\- Sasuke… -suspiró al sentir sus dientes en el cuello, mordiendo en un punto que tanto la gustaba. – Aún estoy enfadada contigo.

\- Eso puedo arreglarlo – dijo él con una sonrisa de lado girando a su chica y besándola con ansia y pasión.

\- ¡No! – Sakura se separó de él frunciendo el ceño. – ¡No quiero esto! – suspiró ante la mirada de su novio. - Quiero que me valores, quiero que te disculpes y que te des cuenta de lo importante que soy en tu vida. ¡Porque soy más que un pedazo de carne, Uchiha!

\- ¿Piensas que lo hago? – preguntó el chico acercándose a su novia. – Sakura, mírame – y ello obedeció. – Lo siento. Sé que llevo unos meses más pendiente de mi trabajo que de ti, pero no por eso significa que no te valore o que no sepa lo importante que eres. Por dios, Sakura – acarició su mejilla. – ¿Crees que no sé lo maravillosa mujer que eres? ¿Qué no me doy cuenta de cómo todos los ojos se posan sobre ti? Eres más que un pedazo de carne para mí y eso es algo que te llevo demostrando desde hace seis años – soltó un suave suspiro, como si no quisiera romper el ambiente. - Eres lo más importante de mi vida – su pulgar rozó su labio inferior. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. – Te quiero. No lo dudes nunca.

\- Sasuke-kun… - y lo besó con lágrimas en sus ojos de una forma ansiosa. – Te quiero tanto.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a casa a _trabajar_? – sugirió él con una sonrisa de lado abrazando su cintura haciendo que su novia sonriera levantando de lado. – Estoy intrigado en saber cómo has quitado la camisa de Kiba tan rápido.

\- Tengo práctica, señor Uchiha – confesó ella guiando sus manos por el torso del chico, parándose en los botones de su camisa. - ¿Quiere que se lo demuestre? – alzó una ceja sugestivamente.

\- Estoy ansioso de ello, señorita Haruno – sonrió de lado lanzándose a besar sus labios sintiendo como su novia desabrochaba la camisa con una sonrisa.

Al parecer, no iban a tener que esperar a llegar a casa, pues Sasuke **no** era el único que estaba excitado.

*././.*

\- Soy demasiado buen amigo – dijo Kiba en voz alta viendo como sus amigos se besaban y disfrutaban de sus respectivas parejas, sorprendido de no ver a Sasuke y a Sakura entre ellos.

Suspiró y se tiró contra el sillón, recibiendo encantado la copa que Shino le ofrecía. Bebió de un tragó, mas la presencia de una chica lo sacó de su tarea.

\- Kiba-kun – saludó ella ofreciéndole una prenda de color roja. – Vengo a devolverte tu camisa.

\- Muchas gracias, Tamaki-chan – se levantó del asiento algo apenado con una sonrisa y extendió sus manos para coger la prenda, pero la chica no se la dio. - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Estuve hablando con Ino-chan y…yo…yo… - sus mejillas se sonrojaron. - ¿Quieres que te ayude a colocártela?

Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica y por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ino y su sonrisa victoriosa.

\- _Eres genial, Ino_ – pensó guiñando a su amiga un ojo. Carraspeó y susurró en el oído de la chica. - ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado, Tamaki- _chan_?

Ella asintió y ambos se perdieron por las calles de Konoha, en dirección a casa del cumpleañero que iba a recibir lo que tanto deseaba. ¿Y quién le iba a decir que iba ser gracias a sus locas y diablesas amigas?

.

.

* * *

¿Qué os pareció? La verdad es que fue algo locura, pero son cosas que me pasan y necesito escribirlas, ¡pura inspiración!

¡DEJADME REVIEWS Y FAVS! Y por supuesto, leed más historias mías :)

Un saludo,

 **SheNdy**


End file.
